JP2014-68490A discloses a vehicle system in which a fuel cell is coupled to an electric power supply line that couples a vehicular battery to a motor. In light of increasing options for electric power supply, a possible configuration is to couple an external power supply in the above-described vehicle system to charge the vehicular battery. In this case, the external power supply is coupled to the aforementioned electric power supply line. For an on-vehicle fuel cell, it is proposed to use a solid oxide fuel cell, which has conversion efficiency higher than that of a conventional solid polymer fuel cell.